Compilation of Short Fics
by You-Xernes
Summary: Kumpulan cerpen dengan berbagai pairing (basically All27 tapi ada yang lain juga) yang baru update. Chapter lima fokus pada pasangan 6927 lagi di mana Tsuna seorang gadis lugu dan Mukuro... Mukuro seperti seorang stalker? Come on. Give it a try gorgeous people. My comeback fic in KHR fandom. Lol. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Ch 1: Hey Line Application (1827)

Pairing: 1827

Title: Of Line Application, Tsuna's Dumbness and Hibari's Temper

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hanya cerita dimana Hibari mengalihkan perhatian Tsuna dari ponselnya.

A/N: Drabble setelah sekian lama berhenti membuat cerita KHR... :') kuharap ini dapat tanggapan positif dari pembaca :') Oh, berhubung KHR sudah terbit di Indonesia dan (akhirnya) ada translasi resmi yang bisa menjadi patokan, maka aku menggunakannya di drabble ini. Selamat menikmati :)

* * *

Alis Tsuna mengernyit dan bibirnya manyun. Sudah sekitar lima menit ekspresi anak remaja itu bertahan. Hibari terus memerhatikan dari kursi kerjanya di ruang penyambutan dengan mata dan mulut setengah terbuka. Mungkin Hibari harus merekam adegan itu untuk bahan menindas Tsuna dilain waktu. Tapi dia bukan tipe yang mau repot menyiapkan video kamera dan memegangnya selama lima menit lebih; itu tugas Kusakabe.

Hibari bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Tsuna. Dia sengaja berdiri di belakang kursi sofa tempat Tsuna duduk dan mengintip apa yang sedari tadi dikerjakan Tsuna. Mata Hibari melebar seketika melihat Tsuna berkutat dengan apa selama lima menit terakhir.

Aplikasi Line. Aplikasi yang memperbolehkan penggunanya berkomunikasi dengan gratis dan menawarkan stiker-stiker lucu dan tema-tema yang lucu itu. Yang membuat Hibari naik pitam adalah ternyata Tsuna membaca '_Terms and Conditions_' dengan cermat.

Hibari langsung merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Tsuna, membuat remaja berambut coklat itu panik dan berseru kecil, "Hibari-san, aku sedang membaca _Terms and Conditions_-nya! Belum selesai!"

"Hal seperti ini tak perlu kaubaca, bodoh. Cukup langsung pilih saja option '_I Agree_'." Hibari berdecak kesal melihat kebodohan kekasihnya yang tak kunjung sembuh. Untung saja dia memiliki hati yang baik. Atau mungkin naif. Atau mungkin di antara kedua itu. Hibari kadang bingung apa yang sudah membuatnya suka pada Tsuna hingga mau pacaran dengan anak se-telmi ini.

Setelah selesai Hibari kemudian menyodorkan ponsel Tsuna kembali ke pemiliknya. Tsuna mengamati aplikasi baru itu dan menyadari satu hal.

"Hibari-san langsung meng-_add account_ Hibari-san di Line-ku?"

Hibari beranjak dari belakang sofa dan duduk di sebelah Tsuna, "Tentu saja. Kamu yang bodoh itu mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu 10 menit untuk mencari _account_-ku. Lebih baik langsung ku-_add_ saja."

"Asyiiik, terima kasih Hibari-san. Dengan begini Hibari-san jadi yang nomor satu di _list_ kontakku." Tsuna tersenyum lebar begitu bahagia. Senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Hibari ciut dan bunga-bunga serasa bermekaran dengan indahnya. Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya jatuh hati, lagi dan lagi.

Memang benar Tsuna orang yang polos. Anak yang naif. Telmi. Bloon. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi senyumannya itu selalu membuat hati Hibari hangat dan garis bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ah. Hibari-san tersenyum," Tsuna pun ikut tersenyum, kali ini terlihat lebih bahagia dan bersinar dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Hibari paling menyukai senyuman yang ini. Senyuman yang tidak ditahan dan seluruh garis wajah Tsuna terlihat. Tanpa sadar Hibari sudah menarik kepala Tsuna mendekat ke arahnya; bibir mereka bertemu.

Hibari baru melepaskan sentuhan di bibir itu untuk keduanya menarik napas, namun tangannya masih membelai rambut Tsuna. Mereka hanya terpisahkan jarak sedikit. Mata saling bertemu mata. Hibari bisa merasakan hembusan napas Tsuna mendarat di atas bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi libur musim panas... aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu." Hibari mengecup bibir Tsuna, "Kita bisa ke pantai..." Hibari mengecup Tsuna di keningnya, "ke kolam renang..." di kelopak mata, "ke festival di kuil," di pipi, "atau ke mana pun. Selama kita berdua saja." Berhenti di depan bibir Tsuna.

Mulut Tsuna menganga lebar, pipi bersemu merah pekat. Dia memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan tindakan kasih sayang yang diberikan Hibari. Selalu. Tsuna hanya terus menatap Hibari dengan mata lebar tidak percaya dan badan bergetar. Mulut komat-kamit tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hibari menyeringai kecil, "Kuanggap kaujawab 'iya'." Setelah itu dia kembali mengecup bibir Tsuna dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya lagi. Pekerjaannya memang belum selesai. Dia masih harus memeriksa laporan kegiatan pasca pesta olahraga. Yah, tapi isi baterai sudah selesai. Dengan ini dia bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa perlu menunda-nunda lagi.

Dari sudut matanya, Hibari memerhatikan Tsuna membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, menghindari tatapan Hibari. Melihat itu Hibari tersenyum sambil berpikir bahwa betapa manis kekasihnya itu, dan...

...yah, dengan begini, Tsuna tidak akan langsung meng-_add account_ Hayato Gokudera atau Yamamoto Takeshi atau Kozato Enma atau yang lebih parah si mesum Rokudo Mukuro dan berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu dari mereka. Hibari sukses membuat Tsuna hanya memikirkannya untuk seharian ini (dasar Hibari, pacar yang suka cemburuan).

End.

* * *

A/N: aduuuuhh aku merasa superbodoh sudah membuat cerita seperti iniii,,, sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dulu-dulu kutulis ahahahaha. Aku juga masih payah dalam urusan cerita roman yang manis-manis dan lucu-lucu. Semoga cerita ini setidaknya bisa menghibur yang sudah baca :') Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

uhm, ngomong-ngomong, mungkin setiap chapter akan berbeda keadaannya. Latar belakang cerita dsb. Pokoknya mungkin melibatkan _various pairing_ di sini. kuharap kalian mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya :D


	2. Ch 2: Hey Cheesy Boyfriend (G27)

Pairing: G27

Title: Of Perfect Boyfriend and Cheesy Words

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Giotto model sukses kelas atas yang bolak-balik tampil di London Fashion Week, Milan Fashion Week, New York Fashion Week dan Paris Fashion Week dan segala macam fashion show kelas atas lainnya. Sementara Tsuna... Tsuna hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak pilihan yang dipilih Giotto sendiri. Dan itu keputusan terburuk.

A/N: Odg... this story is frikin CHEESEEEEE. A LOT OF IT. tampar saja aku.

* * *

Tidak seperti kebanyakan model lain yang merambah dunia entertainmen, Giotto tidak berniat sama sekali menjual tampang di depan televisi dengan menjadi aktor atau penyanyi. Dia cinta mati dengan fashion. Sejak kelas tiga SMP Giotto sudah muncul di majalah lokal dan setiap tahun kariernya meningkat drastis. Seorang model sukses kelas atas yang begitu tampan, terlebih lagi orangnya sangat _low profile_. Di mana bisa menemukan pria sesempurna Giotto?

Hari-hari Giotto sebagai model kelahiran Italia itu memang sibuk. Pemotretan bisa berlangsung dari pagi sampai subuh. Sehari saja bisa banyak pindah lokasi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi kalau sudah libur, dia bisa menikmati menjadi Giotto del Vongola di flat mewahnya di London. Menghabiskan hari di atas ranjang empuk dan sarapan yang sedikit lebih siang, memasak kue (salah satu hobinya) dan membaca novel atau majalah seperti National Geographic. Dan tidak lupa memadu kasih dengan kekasihnya.

Orang-orang di sekitar Giotto banyak memujanya. Model pria yang tampan dan pintar, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Multitalenta seperti jago memasak, menyanyi, menari, bermain alat musik dsb. Tapi dia tidak tertarik menjadi musisi atau aktor. Seperti yang sudah kita bahas di atas. Hatinya begitu lembut, banyak wanita yang rela membuang segalanya untuk bisa menghabiskan semalam di dalam pelukan Giotto. Tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun yang pernah berhasil. Karena Giotto gay. Orang sesempurna itu, yang bisa menjadi ayah panutan, tapi memilih pilihan terburuk (bagi orang di sekitarnya) dengan menjadi gay. Padahal kalau dia mau menikahi model seperti Miranda Kerr setiap manusia pasti menyetujuinya karena, ya Tuhaaan, mereka berdua manusia yang sangat cantik dan anak-anak mereka pasti akan cantik jugaaaaa. Sayang sekali hal itu tak akan terjadi.

Semua karena seorang pemuda Jepang bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Giotto bertemu dengannya pertama kali di usia 21 tahun ketika sedang bekerja. Pemotretan untuk majalah Fashion TV yang membahas keindahan Asia di atas rupa ras Kaukasia. Saat itu lokasi pemotretan ada di Kyoto. Ketika jam istirahat, Giotto memutuskan untuk menelusuri tempatnya bekerja, kuil Kiyomizu. Di sekitar ada kedai kecil yang menjual makanan dan minuman lokal. Tertarik dengan harum yang berasal dari sana, Giotto memasuki kedai itu. Di sanalah dia bertemu dengan remaja berambut coklat dengan warna mata yang sama. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Umur 15 tahun, kelas tiga SMP. Berbeda enam tahun dari Giotto. Tapi Giotto jatuh cinta padanya.

...lebih parah dan tak masuk akal lagi, itu cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Jadi beginilah sekarang dia menghabiskan hari-harinya sebagai model dan memiliki kekasih seorang remaja Jepang. Yang sangat tak bisa disangka oleh orang-orang lainnya. Karena apa bagusnya remaja itu; wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, otaknya di bawah rata-rata, tingginya hanya sedada Giotto, kurus kerempeng, tak bisa bahasa asing, canggung dan hidup seperti parasit di rumah Giotto di London.

Tsuna sendiri merasa itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama juga. Begitu lulus SMP, Giotto segera meminta izin untuk membawanya ke London. Orang tua Tsuna anehnya menyetujui hal itu dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Mereka tak keberatan anaknya gay karena, SIAPA YANG BISA MENOLAK MENJADI PACAR DAN (kemungkinan besar) TUNANGAN SUPERMODEL SEPERTI GIOTTO?!

Tapi untunglah Tsuna anak yang baik dan sangat mengerti Giotto. Kepolosan Tsuna selalu meluluhkan Giotto. Kepenatannya setelah bekerja seharian selalu terbayar hanya dengan melihat Tsuna ada di balik pintu, mengucapkan selamat datang pada Giotto dengan senyuman. Giotto akan langsung memeluk dan menciumnya setelah itu.

Oleh karena itu, setelah Tsuna berulang tahun ke-17, setelah dia cukup dewasa dan berani memberikan seluruhnya pada Giotto, Giotto sangat bahagia. Giotto sudah sengaja mengambil libur selama seminggu, khusus dari dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Tsuna hingga lima hari ke depan. Maka dari itu Tsuna sangat senang ketika bangun pagi dihari pertama umur 17, Giotto masih terbaring di atas ranjang bersama Tsuna. Tsuna bergeser ke dekat Giotto, mencium wangi tubuhnya di leher lelaki itu.

Giotto melenguh sesaat, menarik tubuh Tsuna lebih erat dalam pelukannya. Tsuna mengambil kesempatan mengagumi wajah kekasihnya dari dekat. Siapa lagi yang mendapat servis spesial seperti ini selain Tsuna?

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna sudah menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Giotto ketika akhirnya dia mendengar, "Buatkan aku kopi pagi..."

Apakah sudah diberi tahu kalau Giotto itu sebetulnya manja? Karena itu penting.

_Image_ Giotto di depan yang baik dan blablabla itu hanya _image_ seorang model. _Image_ di depan kamera untuk dokumentasi dan pagelaran dan televisi. Pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi di balik lensa kamera, di balik pintu rumah flat lantai sebelas ini, Giotto sesungguhnya seperti anak berumur 10 tahun. Manja. Banyak maunya. Perintah sana-perintah sini. Dan itu hanya diketahui oleh Tsuna.

Ya ampun, tolong yah, ini abad 21, tahun 2013. Mana ada orang sempurna seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas hidup di dunia ini? Pasti ada satu-dua sifat buruknya. Seperti Giotto. Sebaik apapun dia di depan kamera, di belakang tentu ada cacatnya.

Tsuna merasa sedikit kesal, tapi berhubung ini hari pertama setelah ulang tahunnya, dia tidak boleh marah. Giotto juga pasti lelah selama ini bekerja dan jarang mengambil libur. Lagipula Tsuna juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Giotto. Segelas kopi bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan segala hal yang sudah diberikan Giotto pada Tsuna, bukan?

Tsuna merangkak dari tempat tidur mengambil kemeja Giotto dan memakai asal di tubuhnya. Pinggangnya sakit, tapi untungnya masih bisa ditahan. Memang benar kali pertama melakukan seks sakit. Dia berjalan hingga ke dapur dan membuat espresso untuk Giotto. Bukan kopi yang sulit dibuat.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki. Tsuna tahu itu artinya Giotto akan ke dapur dan memeluknya dari belakang dan akan menciumi Tsuna. Salah satu bentuk sayang yang kerap dilakukan Giotto. Dan benar saja. Giotto melakukan semua hal itu. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang Tsuna, hidungnya meresap bau rambut Tsuna, bibirnya menciumi telinga dan pipi Tsuna.

"Sebentar lagi kopimu jadi." Tsuna membalikkan badan kini menatap Giotto, membalasnya dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Aku tahu, untung saja sekarang kamu sudah cukup lihai membuat espresso." Giotto sengaja membangkitkan kenangan dimana Tsuna mati-matian belajar meng-_handle_ mesin kopi di rumah itu. Tsuna memukul dada Giotto.

Giotto membuang napas, "Kamu tahu, banyak orang di tempat kerjaku yang sering sekali menyayangkan kenyataan aku homoseksual. Mereka memang menerimaku apa adanya, tapi masih ada orang yang selalu bertanya 'kenapa?' atau bilang 'sayang sekali, padahal kamu bisa punya anak yang cantik kelak'."

"Lalu kamu jawab apa?" Tsuna mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku hanya tertawa. Tapi terkadang aku juga bilang 'iya, nih, salah pilih jalan'. Kuanggap itu hanya candaan saja. Dan beberapa orang yang tahu aku pacaran denganmu juga terkadang menilai sebelah mata. Katanya aku terlalu baik untukmu, katanya pilihanku salah, jelek sekali, kenapa bisa aku mau dengan remaja mungil dari Jepang..."

"Ah, aku sudah biasa mendengar semua itu... memang kenyataannya aku seperti itu kan," Tsuna tertawa sambil memutar badan dan menuangkan kopi ke gelas kesukaan Giotto.

"Ya, kamu memang payah dan tak bisa apa-apa," Giotto menyeringai dari punggung Tsuna dan Tsuna hanya membalasnya dengan hei pacar macam apa kamu.

Tsuna menyodorkan gelas coklat Giotto, Giotto mengambilnya dan meminum sedikit sebelum meletakkannya di atas konter dapur. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Tsuna.

"Banyak yang bilang siapapun yang menjadi kekasihku sungguh beruntung karena aku punya segalanya. Tapi kupikir mereka salah."

Mata mereka saling bertatapan, Tsuna tersenyum, "Lalu yang benar bagaimana?"

Giotto menarik Tsuna dalam dekapannya, "Semenjak bertemu denganmu, tawaran pekerjaan semakin banyak, makin banyak orang yang mengakuiku sebagai model, banyak yang bilang aura di sekelilingku berubah, kata mereka aku tampak semakin matang dan lengkap. Dan ketika itu aku sadar bahwa akulah yang sesungguhnya beruntung bisa menemukan seseorang yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti itu. Seseorang yang mau mengerti aku apa adanya. Yang mau melihatku sebagai manusia biasa bernama Giotto del Vongola, bukan seorang model Giotto. Seseorang yang senantiasa ada mendukungku. Kubilang, akulah yang beruntung karena telah bertemu denganmu."

Giotto tersenyum lembut sambil melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Tsuna dengan penuh cinta. Tsuna tersenyum lebar seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, "Itulah kenapa orang selalu bilang kebalikannya; aku yang beruntung bisa bersamamu."

"Oh, _but I'm serious_."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil kemudian kembali menatap satu sama lain. Tsuna memainkan jari di atas dada Giotto yang bebas dari baju, "Aku tak sehebat yang kamu bilang. Kamu hanya melebih-lebihkan saja karena kamu mencintai aku."

"Tidak kok, aku tidak melebih-lebihkan. Kamu mungkin tidak sadar, tapi kamu mengubah sesuatu di dalam sini yang membuatku lebih menikmati dan menghargai hidup," Giotto meraih jemari Tsuna dan meletakkannya di atas posisi jantung. Tsuna memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus bawa video kamera untuk merekam semua kegombalanmu. Lumayan bisa kujadikan penghibur atau kalau kita bertengkar tinggal kusodorkan semuanya padamu."

Giotto menjitak kepala Tsuna pelan, "Orang yang bilang kamu biasa-biasa saja itu buta, mereka tidak tahu kamu menyimpan akal bulus lebih dalam dari pada aku."

"Aku kan belajar dari kamu."

Setelah itu keduanya tertawa bersama. Candaan ringan seperti ini. Kopi pagi hari seperti ini. Pelukan pagi hari seperti ini. Belaian di rambut, kecupan di pipi, genggaman di jari dan kebersamaan seperti ini. Entah kenapa tidak pernah bertambah tua di antara mereka. Waktu seakan berhenti. Tidak pernah ada kata bosan di antara Giotto dan Tsuna. Mereka yang hanya melihat dari luar memang tidak akan pernah mengerti. Biarlah. Biar hal itu hanya dimengerti oleh Giotto dan Tsuna.

Selama Giotto dan Tsuna merasa lengkap. Selama keduanya merasa sempurna. Selama keduanya selalu tertawa bersama bagai pertama kali bertemu; itu sudah cukup. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain terus melihat orang yang paling dicintai sama seperti pertama bertemu, bukan?

End.

* * *

A/N: aku ingin tenggelam dalam lubang supaya ga keluarin fic aneh lagi. aku berencana mengeluarkan sebanyak mungkin SliceOfLife!AU di sini, tapi entah bagaimana nasibnya... ga SliceOfLife!AU aja uda aneh, bikin yg termasuk kategori itu kayanya makin aneh lagi... /brbmatiduluya anywaayy,, reviews are really acceptable if you're kind enough. hahaha. aku suka baca review. mendorong semangat bikin chapter selanjutnya hahaha :D makasih udah bacaa ^^

oh, maaf kalo tampilan fic ini agak aneh, aku buat bukan di PC tpi mobile, portable, atau apapun lah itu namanya. jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo tampilannya jelek, spasinya aneh dsb. T-T


	3. Ch 3: Hey There Hitman (R27)

Pairing: R27

Title: Of Fucked Up Life, a Hitman and a Company

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Yang tersisa dari kehidupan seorang pembunuh bayaran hanyalah perasaan hampa. Namun mungkin keberadaan pemuda itu dapat mengubah semuanya.

A/N: reborn memang ga bisa lepas dari yang namanya hitman. dia itu sudah sempurna dan ga akan kuubah-ubah. mungkin. muahahaa. fic ini untuk Ochie94 yang me-request R27. baru kali ini kubuat fic yang pairing-nya betul-betul R27. enak juga mencoba-coba seperti ini. tapi tsuna di fic ku itu selalu OOC ya... :')

* * *

R. berdiri menyandar di badan Ferrari merah kesayangannya. Memandang langit subuh di ujung sebuah tebing tanpa nama. Debur ombak yang berjarak sepuluh meter di bawahnya terdengar begitu keras, menutup lubang telinga R. hingga dia tidak mampu mendengar apapun lagi. Rokok di mulutnya segera habis. Dia membuang puntung ke tanah kemudian menginjak, menggosok berkali-kali puntung itu. Ketika R. mengeluarkan puntung rokok yang kedua dari kotak, cahaya terang mulai muncul dari ujung horison. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, matanya mengarah ke garis pertemuan laut dan langit. Matahari sungguh terbit dari sana. R. memerhatikan dengan tatapan kosong. Bukan hari yang baik untuk menyaksikan _sun rise_. R. membuka pintu mobil dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Secepatnya. Secepatnya.

Saat di perjalanan, belum sampai sepuluh menit R. melihat seseorang duduk meringkuk dengan tas besar di sampingnya. Tangannya terkulai lemah namun R. bisa melihat jempolnya mancung meminta tumpangan. Kalau ini hari biasa sebagaimana R. menjalaninya, dia tak akan mau berhenti dan berbuat baik memberikan tumpangan. Tapi sialnya ini hari yang lain dari biasanya. R. memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di samping orang itu. Perlahan orang itu mengangkat kepalanya. R. mampu melihat matanya. Coklat menyala yang dalam. Serona dengan rambut yang kacau seperti sarang burung. Seorang pemuda. Tak mungkin lebih 17 tahun.

"Ke mana?" R. bertanya sambil memandang ke jalanan lurus di depan.

Pemuda itu tidak tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri tak bertenaga, R. mampu melihat pemuda itu sangat kurus. Pemuda itu hanya berjalan ke kursi penumpang dan membuka pintu mobil. Dia langsung duduk tanpa berkata apapun. R. tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dianggapnya tujuan mereka sama; Roma. Dalam diam R. menyetir. Dalam diam keduanya melihat ujung jalan yang tak berakhir.

.

R. membawa pemuda itu masuk ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Bukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Tidak pernah dia melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini. R. lebih menikmati kesendirian dari pada kebersamaan. Tapi hari ini memang semuanya berjalan tidak seharusnya. Biarkan hari ini berjalan ke arah yang ia mau.

Pemuda itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu R. dengan segelas air putih yang tampaknya tidak diminum. R. berjalan melepas dasi dan suspender yang terasa begitu mengekangnya. Sesekali R. menengok ke arah pemuda tersebut dan ternyata pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun mereka tetap bisu.

Ketika R. keluar dari kamar tidurnya selesai berganti pakaian, dia melihat anak itu berdiri memperhatikan kumpulan foto yang tertancap di dinding. Sebagian ditempel dengan selotape. Berbagai wajah dan ekspresi. Tepat di bawah foto itu ada lemari setinggi pinggang anak itu. Di atasnya ada pistol. R. mendekati anak itu, berdiri di sampingnya kemudian mengambil pin. R. mengamati foto-foto di sana kemudian menemukan foto yang ia cari; wanita berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang sangat cantik. R. menancapkan pin itu di dahi foto wanita tersebut.

"Wanita yang cantik."

"Dulu."

"Orang yang penting bagimu?"

"Dulu."

Anak itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap R.. R. melihat sosok mungilnya yang hanya sedada R. dari sudut matanya.

"Kamu pembunuh bayaran?"

R. membuang napas sekejap, menghadapi anak itu dan menatap lekat-lekat matanya, "Ya."

Anak itu mengangkat tangannya, meraba kening R. kemudian turun hingga ke pipi dan dagu. Tangannya yang lain bergantung di pundak R.. R. melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kurus anak itu. Bola mata coklat sama seperti wanita yang baru dibunuhnya subuh tadi. Wanita yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Wanita yang dulu merupakan pusat dunianya. Wanita yang mengkhianatinya demi lembaran euro. Wanita yang dicintainya.

R. tak memikirkan apapun lagi ketika bibir pemuda itu mendarat di atasnya.

Lembut. Dan basah.

.

Ketika terbangun, R. menemukan pemuda itu masih ada di sampingnya di atas ranjang. Telanjang bulat hanya dibalut selimut tipis. Entah siapa pemuda ini dan apa cerita di baliknya; R. mendapati dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Keberadaannya membuat R. melupakan sosok wanita yang mati itu. Pikiran R. terusik ketika pemuda itu mengerang kemudian membuka mata. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada R.; senyuman yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh wanita itu untuknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemaniku dan membawaku kemari."

Oh. "Bukan masalah, aku sedang-" tidak ingin sendiri, "kacau."

Pemuda itu kini terduduk, mengusap punggung R. dan R. tak menyangka ia membiarkannya. Dia betul-betul sedang kacau hari ini.

"Aku nyaris dibunuh dan dijual organnya ke perdagangan ilegal manusia oleh bos tempatku bekerja." Pemuda itu menahan napas, "Aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya kabur dari sana. Yang kutahu hanya aku harus lari, lari, lari sampai mereka tak bisa mengejarku lagi. Ketika sadar aku sudah di pinggiran jalan seperti itu."

Pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Kehidupan yang menyedihkan."

R. terus diam mendengarkan cerita pemuda itu.

"Kacau. Berantakan. Hilang harapan. Sakit hati. Dendam. Rasa malu. Benci. Marah. Menangis. Lari. Lari. Lari."

Pemuda itu menatap R. sungguh-sungguh. R. membalas tatapan matanya.

"Kehilangan tempat bersandar."

Mata R. melebar. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Tapi R. merasa pemuda ini lancang. Namun apa yang diucapkannya memang benar. R. tak mampu berkutik hingga pemuda itu mendadak memeluknya erat-erat.

"Apa kamu keberatan kalau aku menumpang di sini untuk sementara waktu?"

R. diam.

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku."

Dan itu pula yang juga sedang dibutuhkan R.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari _one-night stand_." R. melepaskan pelukan pemuda kurus itu, berdiri dari ranjang dan mengambil celana kemudian memakainya, "Kau bebas tinggal di sini selama kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"Aku tidak mau mati muda dengan peluru menembus tengkorak kepalaku. Tenang saja."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. R. menyukai senyuman itu. Rasanya dia bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan pemuda ini untuk beberapa saat. R. melemparkan kemejanya ke arah pemuda itu dan menyuruh dia memakai kemejanya sebelum memungut tumpukan baju pemuda itu yang sudah kotor dan kusut. Ah. Mobil kesayangannya juga pasti kotor karena baju anak ini.

Sesaat sebelum R. membuka pintu kamar, anak itu menghentikannya, "Namaku Tsunayoshi. Panggil Tsuna saja cukup."

"Orang Jepang?" R. bertanya sambil menghapal nama anak itu di kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk. R. menyeringai tipis sebelum menjawab, "Reborn." R. menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

R. menghilang dari balik pintu dan pemuda itu berusaha memakai kemeja R.. Tidak lama terdengar suara R. yang memanggil pemuda itu.

"Anak kurus, kemarilah, kujelaskan peraturan di rumah ini!"

Pemuda itu tertatih-tatih bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah suara R., "Namaku Tsuna, bukan anak kurus."

"Ya. Tapi kau kurus. Dan aku membawamu kemari. Memberimu tempat tinggal. Kau sebaiknya menurutiku kalau tidak mau tengkorak kepalamu berlubang."

Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menaiki Ferrari merah yang disetir R. subuh tadi. Tapi anehnya pemuda itu tidak merasa takut. Dan dia membiarkan R. menjelaskan peraturan di rumah itu. Mungkin mereka akan tinggal bersama lebih lama dari yang diduganya.

End.

* * *

A/N: ...ini sama sekali bukan cerita fluff... sepertinya. Reborn dibuat fluff itu... sama seperti mencoba mencairkan besi. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa cerita ini bisa selesai seperti ini. tiap chapter rasanya word count-nya terus bertambah. Semoga tidak sampai 3k deh setiap chapter, namanya juga short fic. Aku yang pusing kalau banyak-banyak tiap chapter T-T (rencana tiap chap maksimal 1k, tapi tidak kesampaian... chap 2 saja sudah 1k lebih...)


	4. Ch 4: Hey There Stoopid (6927)

Pairing: 6927 (slight!8059 _if it counts_...)

Title: Of Despicable but Honest Man

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kepolosan Mukuro membawanya pada perasaan spesial terhadap Tsuna. Tapi apa Tsuna mau menghadapi laki-laki sehina Mukuro? Sepertinya butuh waktu sampai keduanya akrab.

Warning: Despicable!Mukuro *mau nangis pas bikin mukuro kaya begitu* ini mungkin fic terhina dan ternista yang pernah kubuat.

A/N: 6927 *akhrnya* muncul lagi setelah fic pertamaku. tapi situasi ini sangat... eeeerhhh entahlah... mukuro itu... makhluk paling aneh sedunia (maafkan aku Amano sensei... akan kutebus dengan fic lain yang mukuronya lebih normal... semoga). request dari Fujoshi Ren, _enjoy_! ^^

* * *

Tsuna kerepotan. Belakangan ini muncul seorang murid yang mengaku dari SMP Kokuyo bernama Mukuro Rokudo. Kalau berhenti sampai di situ saja, sih, Tsuna tidak akan peduli. Sayangnya laki-laki itu terus-menerus mendatangi Tsuna. Tanpa henti. Setiap hari dia apel di depan pintu gerbang Namimori menunggu Tsuna.

Seperti sekarang. Uhk... Tsuna sudah bisa melihat kepalanya yang mencuat seperti nanas itu dari balik gerbang. Di sampingnya Yamamoto sedang bergembira karena menang taruhan dari Gokudera; Mukuro pasti datang, begitu kata Yamamoto lima menit yang lalu. Padahal kemarin Gokudera baru saja melemparkan dinamit ke arah Mukuro Rokudo agar Tsuna bisa kabur dari kejaran laki-laki penguntit aneh itu. Tidak disangkanya kini laki-laki itu tetap berani muncul. Bahkan dengan perban di sana-sini dan memakai tongkat untuk berjalan dan apa itu di sebelah kakinya? Ember?

Tsuna menghela napas. Apa boleh buat. Dia harus menghadapi lelaki aneh itu.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut, biar kutangani sendiri saja." Tsuna mengambil tasnya kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Gokudera menangis dan berusaha mengejar, untung Yamamoto berhasil menahannya dengan kalimat, "Sudahlah Gokudera, Tsuna yang langsung bersangkutan dengan Mukuro juga ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri... kita kan orang luar."

"Kita temannya! Bahkan aku abdi, tangan kanan ketua ke-10!"

"Sudah, sudah, mau sampai kapan kaubahas kemiripan Tsuna dengan figur bos perusahaan kerang Bongol blabla yang kaukagumi dari Italia itu, sih? Apalagi kamu juga terus memanggilnya ketua kesepuluh... Tsuna bisa kesusahan lho, padahal dia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan orang itu..."

"Bukan bos perusahaan! Bos mafia! Keluarga mafia Vongola!"

.

Tsuna menyesali keputusannya ketika dia hanya berjarak lima meter dari Mukuro Rokudo. Rasanya laki-laki ini bukan tipe yang bisa ditanganinya seorang diri. Kemunculannya dari awal saja sudah mengerikan. Tapi apa boleh buat... tak mungkin melibatkan Gokudera dengan dinamitnya... Yamamoto juga pasti hanya terus tertawa sambil makan pop corn menyaksikan kejadian seperti itu. Tsuna meneguk cairan keraguan yang terkumpul di tenggorokannya sebelum bersuara, "Ehm... Mu-Mukuro Rokudo?"

Mukuro Rokudo segera memutar badan dan memperlihatkan Tsuna senyuman dengan gigi bersinar yang diakui sebagai kebanggaan Mukuro Rokudo (Tsuna tak bisa memanggilnya kalau bukan dengan nama lengkap, rasanya ada yang kurang dan _ngga afdol_).

Ih. Mengerikan sekali melihat Mukuro Rokudo tersenyum seperti itu. Padahal belum ada seminggu Tsuna mengenalnya.

"Tsunayoshikuuuuuunn aku sudah menanti kedatanganmu dari tadi... kupikir kamu akan datang dengan dua penjagamu lagi... tapi ternyata tidak ya? Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan seember air kalau-kalau dia mau melempar dinamit lagi." Oh jadi fungsi ember air itu untuk ini. Tsuna mengerti sekarang.

"Eee... tenang saja, bawa-bawa dinamit itu dilarang kok... aku juga sudah beri tahu Gokuderakun."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu hari ini tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita."

"Memangnya kamu ada perlu apa denganku Rokudo... kun?"

"Aaaaah, tidak, jangan panggil aku dengan margaku... panggil saja 'Mukuro', ya? Tak perlu tambahan apa-apa."

"Hah? Tapi itu-" aneh dan mengerikan, "tidak lazim dilakukan dengan orang yang baru saling kenal."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu dari dulu, Tsunayoshikun. Wajar-wajar saja, bukan?"

Tsuna kehilangan kata-kata, "...baiklah, sejak kapan kamu mengenalku, karena seingatku aku tak pernah berkenalan dengan anak luar Namimori." Tsuna memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Pusing sekali menangani lelaki satu ini.

"Jadi begini ceritanya, minggu lalu," _kenal dari dulu apanya_, pikir Tsuna sementara Mukuro Rokudo masih meneruskan ceritanya, "aku sedang berjalan menyusuri pematang di daerah perbatasan Namimori-Kokuyo. Kemudian aku melihat seorang remaja berambut coklat terbaring di rumput dekat sungai. Tadinya mau kuhiraukan saja. Tapi kemudian anak itu mendadak berlari ke arah sungai dan langsung terjun. Awalnya kupikir dia mau bunuh diri, tapi ternyata," Mukuro berhenti sesaat sebelum menengok melihat Tsuna tepat di mata, "dari arah datangnya arus sungai ada sekotak kardus dengan anak anjing di dalamnya. Anak anjing itu melolong begitu kencang hingga remaja itu berhasil meraih kardus dan membawanya ke tepi sungai. Aku melihat kejadian yang begitu mengharukan tepat di depan mataku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa hatiku tergerak setelah melihat hal itu." Mukuro mengarahkan telunjuknya ke muka Tsuna, "Saat sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta pada remaja itu."

Tsuna melongo... itu kejadian yang dialaminya minggu lalu. Memang benar dia menolong anak anjing itu... dan ternyata makhluk berkepala nanas ini menyaksikannya?! Entah kenapa Tsuna malah jadi merasa jijik sekali karena kepolosan Mukuro Rokudo dan YA AMPUN SIAPA JUGA YANG BISA JATUH CINTA HANYA KARENA HAL SEPERTI ITU?!

"Haha..." Tsuna tertawa hambar, "begitu ya... jadi tujuanmu datang ke sini apa?" Tsuna sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan mata dengan Mukuro.

"Aku langsung meneliti siapa remaja itu dan aku ingin berkenalan dengannya! Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya! Aku ingin berpacaran dengannya! Aku ingin menikah dengannya! KYAAAA!"

Tsuna makin kehilangan kata-kata. _Kenapa_ bisa ada manusia semenjijikkan ini?

"Dan orang itu adalah kamu, Tsunayoshikun."

Mukuro Rokudo kini tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang membuat Tsuna tertegun. Baru kali ini Tsuna melihat senyuman tulus dari Mukuro Rokudo. Biasanya hanya senyuman aneh, cengiran mengerikan dan seringai menakutkan. Karena itu Tsuna tidak menyangka otot dan urat muka Mukuro Rokudo ternyata bisa membentuk sebuah senyuman yang normal. Dan cukup meninggalkan kesan di hati Tsuna.

"Karena itu... maukah kamu menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Mukuro Rokudo melangkahkan kaki mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna kaget dan langsung berjalan mundur, " Tu-tu-tunggu Mu- Ro- Rokudokun," oh, sayang sekali Mukuro Rokudo malah semakin melebarkan langkahnya mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna makin ciut dan semakin cepat berjalan mundur.

"Aku... aduh... ki-kita bisa bicarakan ini di tempat lain kan? Tunggu Rokudokun," Tsuna semakin panik. Oh. Kini punggungnya sudah membentur palang olahraga yang (mungkin) lupa dibereskan. Sial. Tak ada tempat untuk kabur. Tsuna memejamkan matanya dan berteriak, "Mukuro!" tepat bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Mukuro Rokudo mendarat di atas kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Dia merasakan Mukuro Rokudo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna, terasa dari hembusan napas yang menggelitik telapak tangan Tsuna, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Tangan Mukuro Rokudo mengangkat tangan Tsuna. Mukuro Rokudo menunduk dan kini matanya dalam level yang sama dengan Tsuna.

Tsuna kelabakan, dia menghela napas berat, "Astaga... aku bahkan belum mengenal kamu begitu jauh. Aku hanya tahu namamu ketika kamu datang pertama kali memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri..."

"ya sudahlah, kurasa kita bisa mulai dari berteman dulu..." Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menyapa Mukuro Rokudo, "salam kenal, Mukuro." Tsuna akhirnya tersenyum (meski sedikit terpaksa).

Mukuro... Mukuro melebarkan mata dan tersenyum lebar, dia segera menjabat tangan Tsuna namun langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat, "Tsunayoshikun tersenyuuuummm! Senangnyaaaaaa!"

Batin Tsuna menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Mengapa bisa ada orang sepolos, sejujur dan seterus terang seperti ini. Untuk melengkapinya bahkan orang ini juga menjijikkan dan (sedikit) hina. Tsuna hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tapi tunggu. Mengapa dia dan Mukuro bisa berpelukan? Saat Tsuna meronta meminta Mukuro melepaskannya, tiba-tiba saja Mukuro mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Tsuna. Tepat sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Pipi Tsuna langsung memerah, Tsuna memekik kaget.

"MUKURO, KAAAUUU!"

End.

* * *

A/N: nistaaaaaaa mukuro sangat nista aku mau nangis, dilema ga mau bikin tokoh yang nista tapi sayangnya mukuro cocok banget dapet peran dodol begitu... maafkan aku fans mukuchin, akan kutebus di chapter depan-depan dengan mukuchin yang lebih cool (semoga). mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak pakai tanda sambung (-) untuk sufiks –kun yang kupakai di atas. alasannya karena kalau baca versi asli dari jepang, mereka tidak memakai tanda strip juga. sufiks langsung ditambahkan begitu saja di belakang nama. jadi kuputuskan untuk melakukan yang sama di sini. terima kasih sudah baca ^^ sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya dan semoga ga senista cerita ini haha).


	5. Ch 5: Hey There Gorgeous (6927)

Pairing: 6927  
Title: of Bus Ride and Names  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tsuna dan Mukuro selalu satu bus, tapi mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hingga ketika Tsuna pulang telat dan melihat Mukuro menunggunya di halte bus yang sama.  
Warning: FEMALE!27. Fic GENDERBENT request-nya **Nasaka**~ semoga kamu suka :*  
A/N: akhirnya cool!69 bisa muncul juga... hmmm aku sebetulnya tidak yakin ini cool!69 atau bukan, yah, pokoknya 69 tidak senorak di chapter 4. Dan ARGH ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic genderbent. Semoga hasilnya tidak hina. Hahaha. Dan OH KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BETAPA TOPIK TENTANG CUACA BISA MEMULAI SEMUA OBROLAN. Kalau mau mengobrol dengan orang baru, pakailah topik itu. PASTI BERGUNA (mungkin). Aku sedih kenapa fic ini semakin bertambahnya chapter, _word count_-nya semakin bertambah TT-TT. Sepertinya aku tak bisa _keep it simple_. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

Musim dingin menjadi salah satu musim yang paling tidak disukai Tsuna. Dia harus memakai baju tebal dan menyiapkan payung untuk berjaga-jaga jika hujan salju turun. Sangat menyebalkan ketika stoking hitam yang dikenakannya terciprat air. Berkali-kali Tsuna harus mengaduk tasnya mencari tisu untuk mengelap bagian yang kotor. Apalagi kalau terciprat air ketika dia sedang berdiri menunggu di halte bus.

Tsuna sudah belajar dari pengalaman; dia selalu mengambil bagian yang paling jauh dari perkiraan tempat berhentinya bus. Tapi itu pun terkadang tidak membantu. Masih ada sedikit yang nakal dan mendarat nyaris di stokingnya. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada kejadian merepotkan layaknya cipratan air menyebalkan itu. Bus datang dan Tsuna naik, seperti biasanya dia berjalan ke tengah bus dan duduk tempat di samping jendela.

Meski begitu, ada seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Duduk tiga baris di belakang Tsuna, di kursi yang berseberangan darinya. Rambut biru gelap dengan model yang cukup aneh.

Tsuna selalu turun lebih dulu di halte bus Namimori dan meninggalkan sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sudah ada setiap kali Tsuna naik bus, ketidakpedulian dan kesan dingin terpaku di wajah pemuda itu. Terkadang Tsuna bertemu mata dengannya; menyadari kedua bola mata pemuda itu juga berona sama dengan rambutnya. Tsuna juga mengenali seragam yang dikenakan pemuda itu, seragam SMP Kokuyo. Tsuna tidak memunyai teman di luar Namimori. Apalagi yang berbeda lawan jenis. Tsuna termasuk anak rumahan dan tidak mau berhubungan dengan anak-anak nakal yang mungkin membawanya pengaruh buruk. Penampilan pemuda itu cukup membahayakan; dilihat dari rambutnya yang kemungkinan dicat dan memakai kaus bergambar aneh di dalam gakuran-nya. Tsuna tidak berpikir ingin berteman dengan pemuda itu. Namun entah kenapa mata Tsuna selalu bertindak lebih dulu daripada hatinya. Dia kerap mencari sosok Si Rambut Biru, setelah menemukannya barulah Tsuna duduk di tempat seperti biasa.

Ketika Tsuna hendak turun pun dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke tempat pemuda tersebut duduk dan mengamatinya untuk beberapa detik. Ketika Tsuna sudah menapakkan sepatu di atas aspal dan seluruh pakaiannya menyerap suhu dingin, barulah Tsuna menyadari kenapa dia tidak langsung beranjak dari halte pemberhentiannya; dia merasa kehilangan tidak berada di tempat yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Tsuna ingin mendiskusikan hal tersebut pada kedua sahabatnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Bagaimanapun dia masih seorang gadis belia berumur 15 tahun yang hijau dalam berpacaran (atau segala macam hubungan dengan lawan jenis). Dia butuh saran. Caranya berpakaian saja tidak semodis Kyoko Sasagawa, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sangat manis. Tsuna ingin menjadi seperti Kyoko. Dengan senyuman manis dan suara yang bagaikan nyanyian burung, banyak sekali anak pria yang memujanya.

Gokudera sendiri diam-diam banyak ditaksir karena dia cantik. Rambut panjang sedadanya selalu terkibas dan tercium wangi shampo yang Tsuna tahu itu pasti merek luar negeri. Tapi sayang sekali mulut Gokudera tidak mengenal filter kata-kata kasar. Sementara Yamamoto adalah gadis tomboi yang menganggap bisbol pacarnya. Oleh karena itu tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam otak gadis berambut hitam panjang dan selalu diikat satu itu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan murid laki-laki. Sementara Tsuna... Tsuna berambut coklat bergelombang dan sedikit kasar. Untungnya dari jauh tidak begitu terlihat.

Tsuna menghela napas. Sebetulnya dia tidak sedekat itu dengan Kyoko, tapi dia tidak tahu harus cerita pada siapa lagi karena menurutnya tidak ada lagi tempat curhat terbaik selain Kyoko. Ketika kedua sahabatnya berhalangan untuk pulang bersama Tsuna (Gokudera dipanggil ke ruang guru karena masalah tidak berseragam rapi, Yamamoto klub bisbol), Tsuna memberanikan diri menghampiri Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-chan... kamu ada waktu sebentar?"

Kyoko menatap Tsuna. Tsuna yang perempuan saja mengakui bahwa Kyoko manis sekali. Kulitnya halus dan bibirnya selalu berkilau terlihat lembut. Kyoko tersenyum pada Tsuna, "Ada apa Tsuna-chan?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu... boleh?"

Kyoko tertegun sesaat. Tapi gadis itu segera tersenyum hangat dan menggenggam tangan Tsuna, "Boleh. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau beri tahu pacarku dulu."

Ya. Kyoko memang sudah memiliki pacar. Murid pindahan bernama Enma Kozato. Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling suka. Enma terlihat seperti anak yang mudah ditindas, tidak bisa apapun, lemah, pokoknya bukan tipe laki-laki yang hebat seperti kebanyakan gadis seumuran mereka impikan.

Tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik Kyoko dari Enma; sama seperti dari anak laki-laki yang terlihat berandalan itu menarik perhatian Tsuna.

Akhirnya di sinilah mereka berdua. Tsuna dan Kyoko, dipisahkan sebuah meja kayu dengan strawberry smoothies di hadapan keduanya. Kafe mungil yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka. Tiba-tiba Kyoko membuka mulut, "Jadi apa yang mau kaubicarakan denganku, Tsuna-chan?"

Tsuna meneguk minumannya ragu-ragu. Kyoko di depannya terlihat mengamati Tsuna dengan penuh semangat. Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar. Kyoko cukup lugas rupanya. Tsuna berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kyoko-chan... bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau kamu menyukai Enma-kun?"

Kyoko tertegun. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan Tsuna tahu kalau Kyoko tahu. "Apa kamu sedang menyukai seseorang, Tsuna-chan?"

Dalam sekejap, pipi Tsuna langsung bersemu merah, "Uh... aku tidak yakin... tapi ada satu laki-laki yang terus mengganggu pikiranku."

"Coba ceritakan."

Tsuna meneguk ludah sebelum mulai berbicara, "Setiap hari dia selalu ada di dalam bus yang kunaiki. Duduk beberapa baris di belakangku. Aku selalu naik sesudah dia dan turun sebelum dia. Aku tahu dia anak SMP Kokuyo dari seragamnya. Tapi dia terlihat berandalan. Aku terkadang takut melihatnya. Tapi..."

Tsuna mengingat kembali bagaimana setiap pagi mata mereka selalu bertemu, sesaat sebelum Tsuna berjalan menuju kursinya. Tatapan yang mengunci selama lima detik. Tatapan yang entah mengapa selalu terasa mengikuti Tsuna. Bahkan hingga ke tempat yang laki-laki itu tidak ada, "tapi mata kami selalu bertemu. Dan aku... entahlah, aku selalu berdebar-debar ketika melihat matanya."

Kyoko tampak berpikir sesaat, "Hm... aku tak bisa bilang itu rasa suka, tapi aku tahu kamu memang tertarik pada laki-laki itu."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu dulu sebelum jadian dengan Enma-kun." Aku Kyoko, alis Tsuna naik sedikit ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Kyoko tersenyum. Senyuman yang menenangkan hati Tsuna, "Wajar, kok, tertarik pada orang yang tidak kita kenal. Maka itu ada umpama 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' kan?"

"Kalau Tsuna-chan mau mengenalnya lebih lanjut, bagaimana kalau kauajak dia berkenalan?"

"EEEEHH?! A-a-a-aku tidak beraniii... kalau... kalau ternyata selama ini aku salah paham bagaimana? Kalau dia tidak mau berkenalan denganku, bagaimana? Aku... aku tidak berani Kyoko-chan..."

Kyoko tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah, aku tidak memaksamu, kok. Coba saja tunggu. Kalau memang dia menyukaimu, kurasa dia akan mengajakmu berkenalan cepat atau lambat."

Dering ponsel Kyoko terdengar. Kyoko mengaduk isi tas untuk mengeluarkannya. Sepertinya e-mail, Kyoko membaca secepat mungkin kemudian segera membalasnya. Kyoko tersenyum kecil pada Tsuna, "Maaf Tsuna-chan. Orangtuaku pulang telat hari ini. Aku harus segera ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makan malam dan masak."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Kyoko-chan. Sepertinya aku juga harus segera pulang. Sudah mulai gelap."

Mereka segera beranjak dari kafe itu. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kyoko yang mengambil arah berbeda, Tsuna berjalan menuju halte bus di sekolahnya. Memang tidak ada halte lain di dekat tempat itu selain yang di dekat SMP Namimori. Tsuna menggosok kedua tangannya kemudian meniupkan udara agar terasa lebih hangat. Hari sudah sore. Tidak mungkin mereka satu bus kali ini. Tsuna berpikir, sayang sekali. Tapi setidaknya dia mendapat hal lain; hatinya terasa lebih lega sudah menceritakan kegalauannya pada Kyoko. Hati kecil Tsuna ingin mencoba melakukan seperti saran Kyoko; mengajak laki-laki itu berkenalan. Tapi Tsuna tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu. Batin Tsuna memukul dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja dia lebih berani atau tegas seperti Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Mungkin sekarang setiap hari Tsuna dan anak itu bisa mengobrol atau bahkan duduk bersama di dalam bus. Tapi Tsuna bukanlah anak seperti itu. Dia sedikit merasa sedih karena: mengapa dia terlahir sebagai anak pemalu seperti ini.

Di tengah-tengah mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Tsuna mendongakkan kepala menatap lurus ke depan. Halte Namimori sudah di depan mata. Dan... ada sosok yang sudah dihapalnya berdiri di tiang jadwal bus. Hati Tsuna serasa meledak detik itu juga. Gadis lugu itu begitu senang dan tidak percaya. Kenapa... kenapa anak itu bisa ada di sini? Langkah Tsuna memelan. Tapi akhirnya dia tiba juga di halte itu. Berdiri di ujung yang berbeda dari anak Kokuyo itu. Tsuna tidak berani memandang ke arah anak itu. Tapi sesaat Tsuna tahu anak itu terus memandangi Tsuna.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tsuna mendelik ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Rupanya dia sudah tidak melihati Tsuna lagi. Tsuna perlahan mengamati rupa anak itu. Ujung daun telinga anak itu memerah. Hidungnya juga sudah memerah dan tangannya terbenam di dalam saku jas seragam. Detik itu Tsuna berpikir, bolehkah dia berharap anak itu menunggunya sedari tadi di sini?

Saat berpikir, anak itu tiba-tiba saja menengok ke arah Tsuna. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Tsuna kaget namun sekujur tubuhnya beku tak mampu bergerak. Dia terlambat mengalihkan pandangan. Tsuna merasa dia jahat karena mendadak membuang muka dari anak itu. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Merasa bersalah tapi juga bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Laki-laki ini membuat Tsuna kagok. Seakan Tsuna tidak bisa bersikap sebagaimana dia biasanya. Rasanya sekarang juga Tsuna mau ditelan bumi dan menghilang untuk selamanya. Rasa malunya sudah tidak tertahankan. Ditambah lagi rasa bersalah yang tak jelas karena apa.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri, Tsuna tidak sadar kapan laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika Tsuna menengok ke samping pokoknya laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah tubuh mungil Tsuna. Gadis itu kaget bukan main tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak mungkin mengusir juga, kan? Tsuna diam sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Dari jarak sedekat ini Tsuna bisa merasakan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Tsuna juga bisa merasakan desahan napas laki-laki itu yang tenang. Terpaan angin yang mengenai sisi luar jas laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa Tsuna mendadak merasa nyaman. Hatinya terasa hangat sama seperti ketika melihat Kyoko memberikannya senyuman yang menenangkan. Bolehkah Tsuna besar kepala merasa laki-laki ini melindunginya?

"E-" suara laki-laki itu parau seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, dia segera berdeham. Tsuna ingin tertawa ketika mendengarnya. Jadi dia juga... merasa malu?

"Ehm, hari yang dingin ya."

Sebetulnya Tsuna ingin berfantasi dan merekam suara laki-laki itu yang rendah dan begitu enak didengar, tapi ternyata rasa ingin tertawa lebih menang karena YA AMPUN dari semua topik, topik mereka pertama kali untuk berbicara malah tentang cuaca? Sebisa mungkin gadis itu menahan tawanya dengan menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Tsuna mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Mm... sangat dingin."

"Aku tak suka musim dingin. Rasanya menusuk sampai tulang membuatku tak bisa bergerak bebas."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Tsuna tertegun dan merasa senang, ternyata mereka punya kesamaan. Tsuna tanpa sadar tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. Dan... laki-laki itu membalas senyuman Tsuna. Tidak mimpikah Tsuna? Karena, karena... kalau tersenyum laki-laki itu terlihat sangat, sangat tampan.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Tsuna tidak mampu melihat laki-laki itu lagi. Senyumannya terlalu indah dan- dan- aaah... Tsuna merasa malu entah kenapa. Tapi hatinya tidak menyangkal dia merasa bahagia berhasil melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Namaku... Mukuro Rokudo. Boleh tahu namamu?"

Tsuna berharap dia tidak salah dengar. Terlepas dari kegugupannya, Tsuna menjawab, "Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

"Tsunayoshi?" Laki-laki- Mukuro memanggil nama Tsuna untuk memastikannya sekali lagi. Tsuna rela mati sekarang. Mendengar nama kecilnya keluar dari mulut Mukuro. Dia tidak mampu menjawab, kali ini Tsuna mengangguk dengan semangat, rasanya satu wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Namamu cukup tangguh terlepas dari wajahmu yang imut..."

Sudah cukup. Tsuna merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap ketika mendengar pujian seperti itu dari Mukuro. Mukuro menganggapnya imut, itu pujian dari lawan jenis (selain ayahnya) yang didengar Tsuna pertama kali. Dan kini Tsuna merasa debar jantungnya begitu keras. Gadis itu cemas kalau-kalau Mukuro bisa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih..." Tsuna bergumam untuk membalas pujian Mukuro.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan kali ini. Tidak lama kemudian bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba. Mukuro membiarkan Tsuna masuk duluan. Tsuna pikir Mukuro akan duduk di tempat biasanya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Mukuro duduk di sebelah Tsuna. Padahal bus tidak begitu penuh. Masih ada beberapa kursi kosong. Tapi Mukuro memilih duduk di samping Tsuna. Kalau seperti ini Tsuna boleh, kan, merasa senang?

Mereka mengobrol beberapa hal tentang sekolah. Rupanya Mukuro satu tahun lebih tua dari pada Tsuna. Tsuna bisa sedikit menduga karena aura yang diberikan Mukuro tidak begitu kekanakan. Aura Mukuro lebih seperti pada senior Tsuna, Kyoya Hibari. Dewasa dan tenang. Yah, meski ada juga senior yang meledak-ledak seperti kakak Kyoko, Ryohei.

Tidak lama lagi mereka akan tiba di halte bus tempat Tsuna turun. Tsuna merapikan pakaiannya dan memencet tombol perhentian bus dari tiang. Mukuro berdiri dari kursi agar Tsuna bisa keluar dari kursinya yang di sebelah jendela. Mereka kini berdiri bersebelahan. Tsuna memandangi Mukuro yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Mukuro memang sangat menawan. Wajahya tampan dan rambutnya jatuh dengan sempurna. Meski... bagian atasnya sedikit berantakan, tapi sepertinya memang itu style rambut Mukuro.

"Kenapa kamu tidak duduk?" Tsuna bertanya dalam suara kecil.

"Karena dengan begini aku bisa melihatmu lebih dekat."

Sungguh, Tsuna ingin melempar bata ke muka Mukuro karena dia tidak pernah menduga Mukuro se... secentil ini. Tidak, centil bukan kata yang tepat. Tapi ya sudahlah, Tsuna tidak mampu menemukan kata lain yang tepat. Untung Tsuna tidak melakukan hal itu karena rasa senangnya lebih dominan dari pada rasa kesalnya.

"Besok... kamu tidak akan naik bus telat seperti tadi kan?"

...oh. Oh. Mukuro menunggunya. Mukuro menyadarinya selama ini. Mukuro... Mukuro menanti kehadiran Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk, merasa wajahnya kembali memerah semakin padam karena rasa senang yang tidak bisa ditampungnya lagi, "Iya..."

"Kutunggu besok." bus berhenti, mereka sudah tiba di halte perhentian Tsuna, Tsuna melihat mata Mukuro untuk terakhir kali. Mukuro tersenyum pada Tsuna. Pintu bus dibuka. "Sampai jumpa besok, Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro tersenyum lagi, dan kali ini Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebar, "Sampai jumpa besok, Mukuro."

Tsuna segera berlari keluar bus. Meninggalkan Mukuro terdiam mematung di samping kursi mereka. Apa Mukuro tidak salah dengar? Tsuna baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, sama seperti yang Mukuro lakukan pada Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri tidak menduga dia bisa seberani itu. Tsuna sudah mendarat di aspal trotoar ketika pintu bus tertutup. Bus berjalan. Mukuro memerhatikan sosok Tsuna yang masih berdiri di halte bus. Perlahan sosok gadis mungil itu semakin mengecil dan mengecil hingga tak terlihat lagi. Mukuro jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Sayang sekali Tsuna tidak melihat kini wajah Mukuro sama merahnya seperti wajah Tsuna.

_Besok. Besok aku pasti akan menyapanya dengan senyuman._ Pikir keduanya disaat yang bersamaan.

End.

* * *

A/N: genderbent pertamaku dan kurasa hasilnya sangat... Cheesy? Ugh. Aku sedih. Rasanya otak begitu banyak ide tapi apa yang kutuliskan tidak cukup menuangkan semua hal itu dan hasilnya terkesan maksa. Tapi semoga cerita kali ini bisa membuat kalian senang :') sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Aku sayang kalian. Dan uuughh.. Kuharap aku bisa segera dapat waktu untuk membalas review kalian satu persatu.. Mohon sabar menunggu. Aku baca dan ingin membalas, tapi waktunya tidak ada terus hiks T.T


End file.
